myfavoriteclosinglogosfandomcom-20200215-history
Salt Cover
NOTES: *This is a dream logo, you cannot see this in real life! *This company is a division of Vyond Pictures. Background: Salt Cover is a cable channel that distributes prints of TV shows from the now-defunct Business Friendly Studios, and also distributes prints from various movie companies throughout the country. It first aired in Brazil in 1948 and began airing in the US in 1950. As of 2014, it has started making their own movies and television shows that can only be broadcasted on that channel. In 1977, a limited number of Orion movies listed Salt Home Video as their distributor. Salt Cover also distributed ITC shows and some shows produced by BBC and Sony as well. In 1979, cartoonist Katherine Russo created the famous salt shaker that Salt Cover used throughout the 80s, the 90s, half of the 2000s, and 2007 to 2014. His name is Phil. Phil was originally voiced by Timothy Jackson, then William Kong, and currently, he is voiced by (surprisingly) Bret Iwan, current voice of Mickey Mouse! Speaking of which, the Brazilian version of the Mickey Mouse shorts and shows air on the Salt Cover Kids block in Brazil as of November 1, 2006! That's because on October 30, 2006, Vyond Pictures, and Disney, bought the Salt Entertainment Company and it's subsidiaries for $75,000,000. Disney also allows Vyond to show Vyond shows on the Disney Channel, Salt Cover, and all channels that Vyond and Disney own. The cute little ditty from the 4th logo is very popular that it's used in logos after the 4th logo. It is known as "Phil's Ditty." On March 14th, 2018, the American Salt Cover was folded into 2 studios: Business Friendly Studios and Vyond Pictures. The Brazilian network still exists. On December 19th, 2018, International Studios acquirred the Salt Cover name and decide to revive the studio. US Television's History 1st Logo (1950-1972) Logo: On a space background, we see a cheesy drawing of a salt shaker zoom up to the screen. Salt Cover fades in below. Variant: On ITC Entertainment Group programs starting in 1956, AND fades below. The ITC Entertainment Group logo at that time would follow it. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a generic fanfare. Availability: Was last seen on Farthest Reaches, which last aired on Salt Cover in 1978. Scare Factor: High with the generic fanfare; none with the ending theme. 2nd Logo (1972-1977) Logo: On a space background, we see a bright flash, and the words Salt Cover appear with the salt shaker to the left of the text. It shines once. Music/Sounds: The ending theme of the show. Availability: Extremely rare, was last seen on Camp Daisy, Road Rash, and Revenge of Sarah. Scare Factor: Medium. 3rd Logo (1977-1980) 1977_salt_cover_version_3.png 1977_salt_cover_version_2.png Logo: On a shady green/black gradient background, the word Salt flips in, letter by letter. Cover fades in below, and it gets surrounded by a white box with a solid white box that contains a salt shaker to the left of it. The whole thing sparkles. Variants: *''The Brian Show'' had the byline "A Service Trademark of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc". *''Bright Idea'' had the byline "A Division of Salt Cover Affiliates, Inc." Music/Sounds: A reverse version of the 3 NBC chimes. Then a drumbeat is heard. Availability: Has rare written all over it. You can see it on videotapes of Bright Idea distributed by Artisan Entertainment. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (April 1980-1983) 1980_salt_cover_updated(1).png 1980_salt_cover_updated.png 1980_salt_cover.png WARNING : Due to graphic gore and violence, the blood variant was deleted and needs to not be brought back to the article. Logo: On a white background, we see an anthropomorphic salt shaker named Phil holding a circle saying the word "Salt "in his left hand. "Cover" is at the bottom of the screen. There is also "A Division of Salt Entertainment." This is the first Salt Cover logo to have an ® bug. Variants: * Open Sores had the salt shaker bleeding on the ground. * Sometimes, the salt shaker wears socks, shoes, a shirt, and pants, like humans. * There is a variant of the dress variant that is bylineless. Music/Sounds: Ending theme or a cute little ditty (a.k.a. Phil's Ditty.) Availability: Uncommon, but not rare- at least for the normal version. However, the Open Sores variant was quickly scrapped and replaced with the 5th logo, but some tapes of the show released by Sony Pictures Home Entertainment have it. Scare Factor: None for the normal version. Medium to nightmare for the one with the blood. 5th Logo (1983-1986) Logo: We see Phil , holding a sign reading Salt Cover, while a crab is attached to his back. Variant: Sometimes, Phil has light grey eyebrows and pants. Music/Sounds: Seagulls with the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Open Sores had a 6 note theme. Availability: Uncommon. Scare Factor: None. This is a cute logo. 6th Logo (1986-1992) Logo: We see Phil from the previous logo, although this time he is roller skating along a highway. He passes three cars and then crashes into a tree. Salt Cover Entertainment fades in below. "A SALT ENTERTAINMENT COMPANY" appears below the title. A copyright date appears afterward. Variants: *On Kendra's Krib, the salt shaker is distracted by a human female teenager and then crashes into a tree. *On The Brian Show, a shorter version of the logo is seen. *On Orange Gus, the salt shaker crashes into a lamppost. *On Library Matters, the salt shaker is roller skating on a bridge over the lake and crashes into, surprisingly, a brick building. "Entertainment" is omitted. Music/Sounds: A flute tune, someone saying "Watch out," Phil saying "What," and then a cartoon-style CRASH as he hits the tree. We then hear the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Can have the ending theme play over it. Availability: Not quite uncommon, but not quite common, either. Programs like CBS Dream Team and Discovery Family air The Brian Show and Orange Gus, so you can see it. Scare Factor: Low, unless you don't like salt shakers crashing. 7th Logo (1992-2007) 1992_salt_cover_version_1.png 1992_salt_cover_version_2.png Logo: We see Phil from the 5th and 6th logos against a pale blue BG. This time, he's bowling. Phil shouts "Come on, give me a strike, baby!" When the bowling ball hits the pins, the words "Salt Cover" pop up in a cartoony style wiggling around, while Phil says "YES!" and the ball changes to a salt shaker. "A Salt Entertainment Company" appears below the words. Also, a copyright appears. Variants: *''California Design'' had the bowling ball and salt shaker colored fuchsia. *''New Science of the Unthinkable'' had a still shot of the finished logo. *On productions that are produced by Lionsgate that are distributed by Salt Cover at the time, while the end theme of the show plays, the bowling sounds and Phil shouting are intact. Music/Sounds: The sound of a bowling ball hitting the bowling pins and after that, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Common, can be seen on shows of the era. Scare Factor: None. 8th Logo (2007-May 2013, December 2018-) By this time, the Salt Entertainment Company had been mostly discontinued when they were bought outright by Vyond Pictures, which kept the Salt Cover name. 2007 salt cover updated version 1.png 2007_salt_cover_updated_version_2.png 2007_salt_cover_version_1.png 2007_salt_cover_version_2.png sc2007tsfv.png scis1.png scbl.png Logo: Inside a red, white, and blue, circle on a black BG, we see the familiar salt shaker pop out of it, arms outstreched. Suddenly, CGI confetti falls from the top of the screen, and "Salt Cover" fades in a handwritten font. The byline fades in below. Phil then says his famous line, "Salt Cover, best known for it's perfect network, perfect shows, perfect films, and me, Phil!" Variants: 2007-2013 version: * In 2007, the words "CELEBRATING A NEW TELEVISION AGE" were seen at the bottom below "Salt Cover." The salt shaker says "Salt Cover. Celebrating a new television age!" instead of what he usually says. It is in a darker shade than usual. This variant is rare. * Sometimes the 2 versions had Phil just smiling (not even opening his mouth) with a part of his T-shirt seen. * On TBS series "The Scary Fairies", when Phil is about to say "and me, Phil!" his object show face turns to a scary, ugly, Tinky Winky-like head. Phil-Tinky-Winky then smashes the screen by throwing an hammer to the camera. 2018- version: * On movies, TV specials, as well as special feature material (bloopers, behind the scenes...), the shirt variant was used. Also, the logo is bylineless. Bylines : (2007-May 2013) A GoAnimate Studios Company (October 2018-present) An International Studios company Music/Sounds: A snap when the salt shaker pops out, tons of party blowers blowing when the confetti starts to fall out, and at the end, the cute little ditty from the 4th logo while the salt shaker is talking. Cheesy Factor : On the Scary Fairies variant, the Tinky-Winky face looks UGLY and OFF-MODEL. It looks like an MS Paint project. Availability: Common for 2008-2013, rare for 2007. Robyn's Journey kept the 2007 logo when it was released on video and DVD, so you can see it on there. Scare Factor: The logo itself : Low, the salt shaker talking might surprise you. The Scary Fairies variant : High to nightmare, The Tinky-Winky head looks super ugly and SCARY AS F**K!!! 9th Logo (2008-2010) Logo: In the 0 of a huge 60, we see the 80s and 90s version of Phil, except he's lounging. His back, which is dangling down from the 0, is carrying a flag reading "Years of." The Salt Cover text is seen below, shining, with the byline below. The 80s and 90s Phil then says "Salt Cover, celebrating 60 years of perfect entertainment, and me, Phil!!" Variants: *On productions that are produced with Vyond Television, which normally edits out Salt Cover logos, kept this intact on Young Rich, except they inserted a "PRODUCED IN ASSOCIATION WITH" line below "Salt Cover." *"Celebrating Over" was seen above the 60 starting in 2009. *On productions that are produced with Nelvana, the salt shaker turns into the Nelvana Polar Bear from 2004. *Sometimes, the logo looks badly drawn. *On 2008-2010 Scary Fairies episodes, a black and white version of Tinky-Winky pushes the logo. Trivia: * The black and white Tinky-Winky from the Scary Fairies variant is reffencing a creepypasta that can be found here. Cheesy Factor : The badly drawn version looks VERY UGLY, even uglier than the Scart Fairies variant from the last logo! Music/Sounds: A triumphant 2-second fanfare followed by the cute little ditty from the 4th logo. Availability: Common. Scare Factor: Same as the 8th logo. 10th Logo (May 2013-September 2017, December 2017-March 14, 2018, July 1, 2018) Logo: On a white or shady blue background, we see a circle move and morph to form the Salt Cover logo, styled like that in the 50s; It shines, then "salt cover" text swoops down from the top of the screen. As soon it is done, the background turns white or shady blue. Sometimes "entertainment" appears under "salt cover." Variants: * On Toaster's Revenge, Phil comes in and says to the logo, "Screw you, inanimate salt shaker! Screw you! I'm supposed to be here, good lord!" * Sometimes, the logo is still. Music/Sounds: The cute little ditty from the 4th logo. The logo can have the ending theme over it. Availability: No longer current. Usually preserved when episodes of the shows from this time were rerun on PBS, Cartoon Network, Teletoon, CBBC, CBS Dream Team, and much, much more... Scare Factor: None, you'll just be annoyed by the lack of Phil which has graced the Salt Entertainment Company name for over 30 years since Phil was created. Brazilian Station ID History 1st Logo (1948-1974) Nickname: "The Cut Circles" Logo: TBA FX/SFX: TBA Music/Sounds: TBA Availability: Extinct. Scare Factor: TBA 2nd Logo (1966-1984) Nickname: "Circle S" Coming Soon! 3rd Logo (1976-1980) Nickname: "Circle Mouth" Coming Soon! 4th Logo (1980-1983) Nickname: "Circle Mouth ll" Coming Soon! 5th Logo (1983-1984) Nickname: "Rainbow" Coming Soon! 6th Logo (1984-1986) Nickname: "Circle Mouth lll" Coming Soon! 7th Logo (1986-1988) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 4" Coming Soon! 8th Logo (1988-1992) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 5" Coming Soon! 9th Logo (1992-1996) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 6" Coming Soon! 10th Logo (1996-2000) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 7" Coming Soon! 11th Logo (2000-2005) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 8" Coming Soon! 12th Logo (2005-2008) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 9" Coming Soon! 13th Logo (2008-2011) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 10" Coming Soon! 14th Logo (2011-2014) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 11" Coming Soon! 15th Logo (2014-2015) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 12" Coming Soon! 16th Logo (2015-) Nickname: "Circle Mouth 13" Coming Soon! Category:My Favorite Closing Logos Wiki Category:Vyond Logos Category:International Studios